Insertion of a fluid management article between the labia has been known for some time. A key property of an interlabial article is that it remain where inserted, thereby providing the user with the most efficient performance as well as reduced likelihood of discomfort due to distortion and chaffing. Unlike tampons that are securely positioned within the vaginal canal or sanitary napkins that are attached to a user's undergarments, known interlabial articles rely on frictional forces, normal forces, or humidity for retention within the labia.
For example, Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392, and Vukos et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,429, disclose typical interlabial pads with substantially smooth outer surfaces that come into contact with the labia minora and/or majora. The smooth surfaces on each side of the pads represent single contact points. With such continuous surfaces, the effort required to remove or inadvertently dislodge a pad is substantially equal to the effort required to insert the pad. This can necessitate a compromise between placement retention properties and user-acceptable insertion properties when designing the article.
Azzali et al., PCT Application No. WO 96/07379, relies on the presence of humidity to aid in the retention of the sanitary pad. There are, however, two shortcomings of this method. First, retention is hindered if there is a lack of humidity. Second, if materials are chosen to draw moisture aggressively from the surroundings to create a seal, use of the article could result in over-drying or irritation.
Interlabial articles that are not retained where inserted have an increased potential for leakage and discomfort. Interlabial articles tend to be relatively small compared to sanitary napkins, and therefore must capture discharged fluid directly as it exits the vaginal or urethral openings. If an interlabial article's initial position is altered, fluid can travel around the article and stain the user's body or undergarments.
In addition to the need for an interabial article with improved fit and comfort is the need for an interlabial article that accounts for differences in anatomy and personal preference.
The present invention provides an interlabial article having improved fit, comfort, and fluid management characteristics through the incorporation of a plurality of stacked, flexible elements. The unique design of the present interlabial article provides several advantages over interlabial articles known in the art. One advantage is that the stacked, flexible elements provide multiple labia contacting surfaces. These multiple contacting surfaces and the channels between them improve article retention between the labia. The multiple contacting surfaces also allow the user to adjust the placement of the article between the labia. A user can adjust the depth of insertion depending on her individual body shape and size, as well as personal comfort level, without compromising retention of the article during use. A single user can also employ alternative placement positions during a time interval when more than one article is used, such as throughout a menstrual period.
The interlabial article may also preferably comprise channels to provide a reservoir for holding and delivering various additives to or through tissue in the perineum. Such channels can also provide a means for collecting clots, viscous fluids, and solids associated with vaginal discharges. The channels can provide a means for collecting various fluid and tissue samples for diagnostic analysis by medical practitioners.